the short months
by olscavic
Summary: just a oneshot on the months between blindsided and shellshocked where astrid and hiccup are trying to hide their relationship cute and fluffy


**(spoiler warning) This is just a short fic about hiccup and astrid's relationship in the months between blindsided and shell shocked and their struggle to hide it from their friends**

Hiccup was sat alone in his hut mindlessly tinkering with some contraption that he had built on a whim. he wasn't really focusing on it but it was something to do whilst he was bored as he had already been out on toothless. twice. there was a dim glow from the now cooling forge that kept the room slightly lit enough to see where you were going but not much past that. He let out a long and exaggerated yawn and put down his toy just as he turned around to go to his bed there was a knock on the door. Frustrated mumbles escaped his mouth, obviously bothered about the fact someone had decided to interrupt him right before bed

"who is it?"

"its me" upon hearing the feminine voice of his new girlfriend he grinned slightly

"me who"

"me who will knock your teeth out if you don't open this door" despite her threat you could hear the playfulness in her voice

"umm i don't think i know anyone by that name"

"less cute the second time hiccup" hearing the more serious tone of her voice he decided to open the door if not only to get her out of the cold but also to protect his teeth

"ahh astrid why didn't you say it was you" she simply wandered past him flicking his ear as she passed "oww unnecessary"

"i would disagree"

"so what is a fair maiden like yourself doing in this part of town at this hour" he said trying to act cool

"well it was here or snotlout's i just thought i'd give this a go first you know" as she said this astrid smirked knowing it would throw hiccup off

"please don't do that it makes me really uncomfortable" to this astrid openly laughed

"anyway what are you doing in this dimly lit room with no one around do i have to be worried"

"what?. ohh, no no no i was just tinkering with this thing" he picked up the mundane looking metal box and sat down on the chair he was once on. astrid walked over and leaned over him to look at the box this made hiccup blush something he hoped astrid wouldn't notice

"what does it do"

"honestly i have forgotten, at this point i just like to twist the bolts when i'm bored"

"you know if your bored we could do something" she said with a slight grin still leaning over but this time facing him. he gulped and met her sapphire eyes and began to memorise each fleck of blue in them like it was the last time he was going to see them

"oh yeah like what" he asked now counting the very faint freckles on her face

"hmm i don't know something fun" she began to lean in slowly and was almost whispering her hands now resting on the chair he was sitting on as she propped one leg up so that she had almost mounted him

"i can think of a few things" he said also whispering as her lips met his in a brief soft kiss but as it progressed the kiss deepened and astrid fully mounted him hands finding the way to his back and his in two places his right on her hip and his left in her hair pulling her closer in order to fully deepen this kiss. at first there was hesitation but soon both of them relaxed and began to fully explore every inch of each others mouths tracing every detail with their tongues hiccup broke the kiss in order to breathe but soon began to kiss her neck as he threw her head back in a mix of joy and excitement letting a little giggle escape her mouth

"HICCUP HICCUP LOOK I FOUND THIS IN THE DRAGON EYE NOTES" a voice from outside made them both pause frozen in their position

"Fishlegs" astrid confirmed quickly causing them both to panic and struggle to escape the entanglement of limbs causing astrid to kick off the chair suddenly landing gracefully just as the door opened and fishlegs barged in. hiccup however wasn't so lucky the force of astrid jumping caused the chair to tip and hiccup to land on his back and knock his head

"owch damn fishlegs don't make me jump like that" hiccup said as he collected himself up off the floor

"sorry i just found something really cool about the gronkle did you know that if you give them just sandstone then quickly fashion the lava produced you can create a transparent shield, its pretty useless against actual weapons but i was thinking we could put them in hatches so you can see outside without the wind getting in" he had an ecstatic look on his face however hiccup did not look so impressed "oh hi astrid i didn't see you there what are you doing here"

"oh just getting our mutual _friend_ here to sharpen my axe for me" astrid said slightly annoyed fishlegs had interrupt them but smirking knowing that the statement would bother hiccup "anyway off to bed with me g'night boys" astrid purposely sway her hips as she left annoying hiccup even more

hiccup sighed "really fishlegs this couldn't wait until tomorrow" he said looking at his husky friend with almost pleading eyes

"im sorry if i had known astrid was here i would have waited who knows maybe you could have taken this chance to tell her how you feel" fishlegs knew his friend liked astrid but hadn't been yet informed of the fact they were actually dating in secret.

"right right i could have anyway i'm tired now and im going to bed unless you want to interrupt that too" he made a move to the stairs it was easy to see he was annoyed fishlegs decided it would be best to leave and not annoy his chief anymore.

...

it was midday all the riders apart from hiccup and astrid were out doing their respective tasks the two were working in the clubhouse hiccup humming a tune to himself as he adjusted his shield astrid as doing something that hiccup couldn't see by the fire

"what is that your humming"

"it's a song i remember hearing gobber sing once he told me" hiccup turned to astrid and puffed his chest out and made a hook with his finger and putting on his best accent "you know lad singing helps productivity its like me mama told me a happy sheep gives good wool" he relaxed his impression "you know i'm still not sure how that was related but whatever" he found astrid laughing at his impression

wiping away a tear she faced him "you know what that was actually a pretty good gobber"

"yeah ive gotten pretty good at impressions anyway what are you doing over there" he started to wander over and peered over her shoulder only for her to quickly turn her back on him and hunch over her project

"you can't look its a supprise" she turned her head to him and stuck her tongue out

"awww pleaseee" he started warping his arms around her waist

"no no no" she began to struggle slightly but hi grip on her was unwavering and the soon began a small play fight where hiccup would try to look at what she was hiding and she would turn away all the while they were both laughing he soon began to tickle her sides and she soon burst out laughing hysterically "fine fine i'll show you just stop" he eased off and she turned to him and held out a plate with what looked to be some sort of deformed eel that had swallowed a yak he deduced they were meant to be cookies in the shape of dragons "i haven't finished decorating them yet but you can have one now if you wish" she turned her head blushing he laughed nervously and gingerly picked up the least burnt one and put it n his mouth as soon as it hit his taste buds he almost gaged but held it in for the sake of her feelings "so is it good" he nodded still having not swallowed as the dry desert had absorbed all his spit and it physically wouldn't however astrid didn't notice this and she jumped excitedly "oh i'm so glad you liked them you know there is plenty more to eat if you get my drift"

"i do" said a voice from the doorway and the two looked on in horror to see tuffnut standing there "those eel-yaks look great" he ran over and grabbed a handful shoving it into his mouth instantly regretting it and spitting the 'poison' as he called it out "ugh thats disgusting i didnt think you would use actual eels"

"hey i worked really hard on those and you ruined them if you don't like them don't eat them more for hiccup"

"ha i don't think hiccup likes them all that much either" hiccups eyes widened in horror as his secret was reviled and because his mouth was still full he couldn't defend himself either

"thats not true at all right hiccup" he grined sheepishly

"well then why hasn't he swallowed them yet" she looked at hiccup to find this statement to be true and glared slightly at him he proceeded to swallow the charcoal in his mouth with a shudder

"delicious" he said unconvincingly at this she huffed threw the rest of her 'cookies' in the fire and stormed out hiccup couldn't decide weather to thank tuff of throttle him.

...

hiccup was in astrids room seeing as they seemed to get interrupted allot in his room they were on her bed kissing passionately as their hands found their way around each others bodies exploring every crevice some muttering can suddenly be heard outside her shack

"crap there is literally no good reason for you to be here"

"i can think of a few" he said in a daze

"no you idiot someone is here and you have no explanation quick you need to hide" she pushed him off her and he landed with a thud on the floor "umm quick roll under the bed" she said not thinking straight and he complied doing a quick barrel roll to the underside of her bed just as ruffnut strolled in

"i swear tuff is so annoying you know"

"what?"

"tuffnut you know my brother"

"right you know im kinda busy right now so"

"no no its fine you sit ill get us both some drinks"

"no ruff i.." the girl had already gone. a short while later ruff had returned with the hot beverages and the two girls were sat on her bed hiccup still beneath

"its just i feel sometimes we share too much and i can't be a girl around tuff i just didn't know who else to talk to" astrid sighed knowing that this was gonna take some time

"yeah i guess i understand it can be hard around the other you have to try hard not to be too feminine or else they will jump on it and pick you appart"

"see you get it if i had told this to tuff then i would have been ridiculed but we girls gotta stick together" astrid sighed again taking a sip the two continued to talk hiccup noticed something below a notebook because he was bored and had nothing to do he decided it would be a good idea to open it the first few pages were just doodles not very good ones at that but you could make out the shapes most of them were of stormfly hiccup guessed that she had seen his drawings and wanted to try it too however less successfully the next few pages had words on them mostly random drivel like the cat on the mat or hiccup has green eyes most vikings learnt to read but few ever bothered to write despite knowing how astrid had obviously been writing to practice her handwriting seeing as the first few pages need a translator she did however get better over time then he turned a page and saw it had the same thing written all over it. it was astrid's signature but slightly different she had signed Astrid haddock all over the page getting increasingly neater. hiccup found this adorable but soon came to the realisation that she probably didn't want him reading this and decided to put it down and listen to the conversation again

"anyway enough about me how are things between you and hiccup" ruff said smirking knowingly

"wha What i have no idea what your talking about"

"fish pee everyone can see you like him its completely obvious" astrid looked shocked that ruff could figure this out on her own and put it down to one of the rare thornston twins brilliant moments where they would dazzle everyone with their know how "now its just a matter of roping in your man, i suggest actual rope as in tie him to a chair rip off his armour and have your way with him whether he likes it or not if he dosent just do it a few ore times and he will accept his fate eventually" astrid was taken aback by ruffnut's suggestion it was completely insane and she couldn't decide whether she was serious or not

"um no as appealing as that sounds im not gonna do that"

"oh well your loss i might have to give it a go i imagine all that work at the forge has given hiccup a surprisingly nice body"

"what no... you know you might be right i have no idea"

"okay new plan we are going to arrange a swim day on the day off we will all get to go down to the beach and we can check out the boys"

"thats a stupid idea... but it does sound fun"

"cool its getting late im going back to my hut thanks for talking with me astrid"

"no problem ruff i had fun good night" after hiccup was sure she had left he crawled out from under the bed and faced astrid both of them quickly looked away blushing but astrid quickly made up her mind "ok dragon boy take off your shirt"

"what why"

"i wanna see if she was right"

"im not gonna" astrid looked at him with big pleading eyes "fine but just don't make fun of me"

"why would i make fun of you?"she said sincerely

"everyone always makes fun of me saying im scrawny it just it doesn't feel good is all"

"aww babe i promise i wont make fun of you" hiccup complied and took off his top to reveal a toned chest and 4 defined abbs with the last two just coming through but using his arms for the forge allot caused his pecks to become quite large and astrid found it _very_ satisfying "wow" she reached out and stroked his stomach feeling every dent "im actually very impressed"

"really? im not to scrawny?" astrid decided she didnt like it when he put himself down

"shut up dragon boy and lay down" she pushed him onto the bed and continued their earlier make out session only this time she took every opportunity to feel his stomach

...

all the dragon riders were down by the beach as per ruffnuts request they were having fun in the water ruffnut deemed her previous observation to be true hiccup was toned. all the riders were in the water and in their swimming gear luckily for hiccup his was a long set of trunks designed especially so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his stump. there was two distinct groups of riders in the water hiccup and astrid on one side playing flirtatiously together and the other riders snotlout decided that he didn't like hiccup and astrid so close so he waded over and jumped on hiccups back pushing him under causing hiccup to panic and thrash around under the larger boys grip until he let him go. he surfaced with a cough and a splutter spitting the salty water he had swallowed

"what the hel snotlout"

"what i was just having some fun you two aren't playing with the group so i thought i would include you"

"by trying to kill me"

"hiccup hiccup hiccup its me your talking too if i wanted to kill you you'd be dead" hiccup growled astrid stood there slightly amused

"come on hiccup your alright no harm done" she finally spoke

"argh fine what should we play then snotlout"

"ok we will play the shoulder game we stand on one anothers shoulders and try to knock each other off we have to do teams though so it can be the twins, hicclegs, and snotrid" astrid grimaced at the twisted amalgamation of their names and was about to speak up when fishlegs and the twins all agreed and hoisted one another on their shoulders on the base was ruffnut fishlegs and snotlout and on the shoulders was hiccup astrid and tuffnut as soon as the game began tuff had decided he wanted to drown his sister and so the competition was pretty much only between hicclegs and snotrid it was fair game as astrid was stronger than hiccup but fishlegs was a sturdier base until eventually snotlout slipped astrid grabbed hiccup and they all fell into the water while underwater snotlout resurfaced quickly but hiccup and astrid remained astrid swam over to him and kissed him deeply grinning until she was grabbed and pulled up

"its ok astrid i saved you" the culprit was snotlout astrid was less than pleased

"i didn't need saving snot and call us snotrid again and i'll break your face" after saying that she stormed out of the water deciding enough was enough hiccup surfaced soon after

"thanks for saving me snotlout"

"your ok aren't you"

...

hiccup and astrid were enjoying a long flight away from the edge and landed on a relatively small sea stack hopped off their dragons who took the opportunity to play with each other

"god it seems all we ever seem to do is get interrupted" hiccup began

"i know its like they can't function without us"

"just once i would like to be alone"

"you know we are pretty much alone now"

"so we are" hiccup and astrid leaned closer together and shared a sweet innocent kiss until hiccup was knocked over by his dragon landing on top of him "SON OF A..."

...

 **So there it is i've been sitting on this one a while but it finally came out hope you like it**


End file.
